deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal chest
are a special type of container featured in Dead Island that are used for storing weapons. The chests are scattered all over the island of Banoi and could be found everywhere. Usually any chest given contains an item of a random type, from quite basic ones to those that are of a true rarity (i.e. Legendary Weapons). Some chests require a certain level of lockpick skill to open. Locked chests have a higher chance to give better weapons than normal chests, and the higher the lock level is, the higher chance it has to give rare weapons. For example, level 3 chests are more likely to give green, blue, violet, orange, and named weapons. Locations Resort *When you head outside of the Lifeguard Tower through the automatic gate, move towards the Resort sign. Behind the little tree area is one. *As you head up the hill to the Lighthouse, jump over the guard railing to the bunker. Head down the first ramp and turn right. Head to the back of the level and it should be right in front of you. *Inside the bathrooms in the hotel swimming area, south east of the first pool. *In the north eastern most corner of the second hotel pool area, to the right of Omar Torres. *On the outside and to the left of the building Omar Torres is in. *Behind Bungalow 12. *In the hallway by the bathroom in Bungalow 10. *Behind Bungalow 8 (behind refers to the side opposite of the front door). *The east side of Bungalow 7. *The west side of Bungalow 4, by the side door. *In the hallway by the bathroom in Bungalow 4. *Behind the steam to the east of Jose Garcia. *On the top floor of Jose Garcia's bunker. *On the top floor of the bunker (after you pass through the manhole) in Jose Garcia's bunker. *In the Blue Skull altar room. *In the warehouse at the bottom of the Resort Map. As you enter from the back and turn the first corner, make a right and head to the end of the shelf. It's on the bottom rack. *At the bottom of the Resort map under the overhang shed, directly opposite from the power switch. *On the roof of the City Tunnel Gas Station. *In the back of the City Tunnel Gas Station. *In the bed of the pick-up truck where ID Card 25 is found. *There are two inside the building that houses Harlan Johnson. *In the bathroom directly behind the hotel, where the quest "Hit and Run" takes place. *Behind the Lifeguard Tower and inside the fence. You'll need a truck to get over the fence, or can jump off the roof from where the satellite dish is. *In the bed of the ambulance pick up truck outside of the building where Kim and Anne Snider are. *In a corner by the entrance to the area where Marcus Davis is. *Behind an unmarked bungalow (the one that is farthest west on the east side of the road) in the transformer area for the quest "A Ray of Hope". *In the living room of the unmarked bungalow directly south east of the above bungalow. *Behind Bungalow 14. *In the back corner of the transformer room. *In the Brown Skull altar area. *In the side yard of the bungalow next to the bloody pool (to the north east of Marcus Davis's location). You'll have to go through the bungalow. *Behind Bungalow 20. You'll have to jump onto the railing leading up to the bungalow, then jump over the bushes, or side step through the doorway after you've completed the quest "Too Much Sugar". *Inside the poolside bar directly east of Stanley Garrison. *Behind the bungalow to the far east of Omar Torres's bungalow. *At the end of the wooden walkway near the bungalow to the far north east of the lifeguard tower. *Behind the bungalow above. *Inside the poolside bar south of the lifeguard tower. *There are two behind the stage on the beach. *Behind the Water Sports Rental kiosk on the beach. *To the south of the lifeguard tower is a little path between the cliffs. *Right before you go into the area mentioned above, look right and you'll see some dressing rooms (the ones behind the fence). Between and behind them is one. *In the bar section of the letter H (part of the "HELP" sign) outside the lighthouse. *On the capsized boat where a Thug is (in the area for the quest "Light My Fire"). *To the left of the area where you pick up the pipes during the mission "Back in Black". *Under the pier that's farthest from the buildings all the way in the north west corner of the Resort map. *In the boat to the northwest of the pier mentioned above. *Inside the warehouse in the very north west corner of the Resort map. *Inside the cashier's booth of the Lighthouse Gas Station. *Inside the back corner of the warehouse by the Lighthouse Gas Station. *To the right of the truck (assuming you're already inside the warehouse) in the area mentioned above. *In the bed of the pickup truck next to the tourist bus on the road leading to the Lighthouse Gas Station. *In the bedroom and behind the door inside Svetlana's bungalow. *Nikolai sits on one by the crashed helicopter. *Next to the Fast Travel map inside of the Bunker 02. *There are three inside Old Marina Workshop; one beside the door and two beside the workbench. Hotel *There are two inside the meat locker. *Near the end of the red hallway after the kitchen. *Inside the security office. City of Moresby *Inside the Warehouse in Moresby, on the table in front of Kwan. *Behind the cashier's counter in the building Banoi Herald Excerpt 20 is. *In the south west corner of the market area (by a workbench) that's closest to the Warehouse in Moresby. *On the north west part of the bridge that's west of the Square. *Inside the bus near the Banoi Herald Excerpt 19. *Behind the bus and through the alley, on a porch. *In the middle bottom of the building that has a sideways cross on it (in the map view) that's in the south west corner of the map. *Inside the room where the High Voltage Mod is located. *Inside the shed where Frank and Antonio Margarete are initially trapped when you go to the Pump Station. *In a corner opposite the closest fire hydrant after accepting the quest "Drop By Drop". *To the east of the third closest fire hydrant in the above quest. *At the third fire hydrant, go east until you see a bulletin board on your left. Look right and behind the overturned vehicle. Another one is there. *At the fourth fire hydrant, up against the north wall. *Inside the abandoned building that Mugambe's family is in. The other openable door (not Mugambe's family) and at the end of the hall and to the right. *To the east of the Slums Dock, inside an alleyway with a workbench. *To the left of the electronics shop, behind the truck. *To the west of the Police Station, in a path way through the wall by the bus. *On the roof of the pump station. *To the left of the Police Station gate. *In an indent in the building to the east of the Police Station (the top building). *Inside the building that opens up while you're fighting punks for Vang Chi. *Inside the bathroom of Stan Dart's house. *Inside the hallway of the open building opposite Stan Dart's house. *In the alley way near ID Card 31. *In an indent in an alley way in the building below the one mentioned above (there will be three Walkers sitting down). *Behind the wooden wall at the north entrance to the alley listed above. *On top of the building to the west of the quest objective for "Cat On A Roof", where the punks are for the quest "The First Head of Cerberus". *In the back of the warehouse where Ojibon hides after you rescue him. *Inside Tim's Neighbor's House in the bathroom (the door becomes unlocked after the thug is killed). *Inside the back room of the warehouse where Amber is. *Inside the abandoned house where Cho is, in the same room. *In the first T intersection south of the Warehouse (map variant). *In an alley directly east of the shop you must go to in the quest "Picture Of Bliss". *Inside the shop for the quest "Picture Of Bliss". *Inside the shop with Matt Horton. *Next to the control box for the second speaker in the quest "The First Head Of Cerberus". *In the corner opposite to the control box for the third speaker. *In the "alley" next to the fourth speaker in the quest "The First Head Of Cerberus" (watch out for the Suicider!). *In the corner of the area where the first speaker is in the quest "The Second Head Of Cerberus". *Inside the room of the area where the second speaker is for the quest "The Second Head Of Cerberus". *Next to the third speaker in the quest "The Second Head Of Cerberus". *On top of the roof where you meet the punks during the quest "The Third Head Of Cerberus". *Opposite to the last speaker in the quest "The Third Head Of Cerberus". Sewers *Behind the white barrel before the Hero heads up the ladder to open the floodgates. *Down the well-lit corridor before you head into the tunnel that leads to the big room with the steam vent on. *Near the end of the hall and behind some pipes in the big room with the steam vent on. *In a large room with three tunnels on either sides of it. In the middle tunnel will be two Walkers who can't reach you because of a low pipe. The box is in the tunnel to the right of this one. *Next to the Purple Skull. City Hall *In the plaza, under the table near a policeman (note that it disappears afterwards). *At the end of the hall in the room with a Suicider (the door unlocks after you get the mayor's key). Supermarket *Inside the first workbench room. *In front of the Orange Skull. *On top of the shelves inside the security room. *In the room where Wolf is. Police Station *Inside the cell control station next to the workbench. *Inside the armory, behind the ammo shelves. *Inside the room with Shotgun ammo recipe. Notes * Most of the Heroes might say one of three scripted statements when opening a metal chest: :: Category:Containers Category:Miscellaneous Item